Malaikat Bermata Merah
by BakaFujo
Summary: Daiki kecil dilarang ibunya untuk bermain lagi. Ketika galau meladanya, sang Malaikat mendatanginya. Apa yang akan Daiki lakukan? Meminta maaf kepada Ibunya atau…? AoKaga fic untuk AoKaga Day!


~Malaikat Bermata Merah~

10/05/13 HAPPY AOKAGA DAY EVERYONE! /digaplok/ oke saya tau ini telat tapi gapapa kan yak an baru telat satu hari HAHAHA btw pas hari itu juga KnB s2 keluar diwaktu Jepang uhuy~ *goyang itik* /keinggalan zaman/ oke langsung aja ya! Cao!

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sama

Summary: Daiki kecil dilarang ibunya untuk bermain lagi. Ketika galau meladanya, sang Malaikat mendatanginya. Apa yang akan Daiki lakukan? Meminta maaf kepada Ibunya atau…? AoKaga fic untuk AoKaga Day!

Warning: Aneh, OOC, possible typo, shota!AominexAngel!Kagami, etcetc

.

.

.

~Malaikat Bermata Merah ~

.

.

.

Hari itu dikediaman Aomine, terjadi perang. Secara denotasi, maksudnya. Hal itu karena Nyonya Aomine, meminta anaknya, Aomine Daiki, untuk bermain basket. Bukan dalam artian _berhenti_, hanya saja, Nyonya Aomine meminta anaknya untuk tidak terlalu sering bermain basket, karena Ujian Negara akan segera dimulai. Tapi yang namanya anak kecil, dia tidak mengerti perkataan orang dewasa, benar?

"Pokoknya Daiki nggak mau! Daiki nggak mau berhenti main basket!" Seru Daiki saat itu. Ibunya menghela nafas. Anaknya sungguh sangat keras kepala. Ibunya berjongkok, menyamakan tingginya dengan tinggi anak satu-satunya keluara Aomine. Dia mengelus kepala Daiki sayang dan lembut.

"Sayang, kau tidak boleh begitu terus, nanti nilai─" Sebelum sempat Nyonya Aomine menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Daiki menepis tangan Ibunya dari surai dark bluenya sambil menatap marah, yang malah menimbulkan kesan lucu karena dia sedang cemberut dengan air mata menggenang, siap tumpah.

"Ibu jahat! Daiki benci Ibu!" Kemudian Daiki berbalik, dan berlari keuar rumah tanpa memperdulikan seruan Ibunya yang memanggil.

XXX

Daiki kecil menangis disuatu taman yang sepi. Taman itu sebenarnya bagus, jika saja tidak banyak sampah. Daiki senang bermain ditaman itu jika dia selesai latihan basket bersama saudaranya, Momoi Satsuki, sambil bercanda kemudian memunguti sampah dan membuangnya ketempat yang seharusnya. Daiki dan Satsuki senang melakukannya.

"Hiks… Ibu jahat hiks… huuu…" Daiki menangis dibawah pohon plum yang rindang. Dia melipat kakinya, menyumbunyikan kepalanya. Bahunya bergetar, dan dia berusaha menahan isakannya. Bola basket berada dikanannya. Angin berhembus, menggoyangkan surai biru Daiki.

"Adik manis, ada apa? Mengapa engkau menangis?" Tanya suara lembut didepannya. Daiki mendongak kemudian terkesiap. Didepannya terdapat seseorang─atau entahlah, dia benar-benar manusia atau bukan karena dia memiliki sepasang sayap putih dan (kelihatan) halus dibalik punggungnya─sedang tersenyum lembut. Badannya tinggi tegap, dibalut dengan baju yang juga putih; menyerupai gaun tapi bukan gaun─atau mirip-mirip itu, Daiki tidak bisa mendeskripsikannya─yang indah. Tidak kurus dan tidak gemuk. Rambut dark red dengan gradasi hitam dibawahnya. Kulitnya putih, nyaris pucat*. Tatapan mata crimsonnya lembut sekali. Bibirnya tersenyum manis.

_Malaikat._

Bahkan Daiki kecil saja tidak mendapatkan kata yang cocok selain malaikat. Sungguh indah dan cantik.

"Adik manis, ada apa?" Mahluk didepan Daiki kembali bertanya. Suaranya lembut dan menenangkan, seperti harpa yang dimainkan oleh seorang professional. Daiki kembali terkesiap. Dia tergagap sebelum dapat menjawabnya,

"Ibu bilang, Daiki tidak boleh bermain basket lagi…. Hiks… Ibu jahat…." Isak Daiki. Malaikat itu tersenyum malum. Dia berjongkok dan mengelus kepala Daiki sayang dan lembut, seakan-akan Daiki adalah boneka eropa yang diberikan kepada Jepang pada waktu penjajahan(?).

"Adik," Bisik malaikat itu. "Ibu Adik tidak bermaksud begitu. Ibu adik mungkin meminta Adik untuk tidak bermain basket berlebihan." Katanya lembut. Daiki mendongak, menatap Malaikat itu.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Daiki memastikan. Malaikat itu mengangguk pelan, "Tentu saja. Adik tau tidak, bahwa Tuhan itu membenci anak yang membentak orang tuanya sendiri. Adik tidak mau kan dibenci Tuhan?" Tanya sang Malaikat.

Daiki menggeleng dengan cepat.

"Tidak! Tentu saja aku tidak mau! Nanti Daiki tidak diberikan mainan lagi oleh Tuhan! Maafkan Daiki ya, _Tensh_i-san!" Seru Daiki. Malaikat itu tersenyum.

"Bukan kepadaku kau harus meminta maaf, tapi kepada Ibumu. Dan namaku Kagami Taiga."

Daiki _nyengir_.

"Namaku Daiki, Taiga-_tenshi_-san!" Kata Daiki semangat. Malaikat itu tertawa kecil, "Ahahaha…. Nah, Daiki, sana pergilah untuk menemui Ibumu. Minta maaf."

Daiki mengangguk dan melesat keluar taman. Malaikat itu tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya. Angin berhembus, dan dia menghilang.

XXX

-3 tahun kemudian-

Daiki tumbuh, dia sekarang bukan lagi seorang bocah. Kini dia menjadi remaja. Remaja yang _mengerikan_. Berkat sang Malaikat a.k.a Taiga, Daiki berhasil meminta maaf kepada Ibunya dan lulus Ujian Negara dengan nilai yang memuaskan, dan akhirnya masuk kedalam sekolah bergengsi, Teikou.

Daiki, seperti yang bisa kita tebak, mengikuti klub basket. Teman satu timnya, Kise Ryouta, yang baru bermain ditahun keduanya, pernah sekali bertanya kepadanya seperti ini,

"Aominecchi! Apakah Aominecchi pernah jatuh cinta?" Tanya Ryouta kepo. Seluruh anggota string one menoleh, dan ikut-ikutan kepo. Yah, pengecualian untuk Shintarou yang tsuntsun.

Daiki mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan mengangguk. "Ya, aku pernah."

Ryouta berbinar, dan menghajar Daiki dengan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi. "Siapa orang itu? kapan bertemunya? Apakah dia cantik? Mengapa kau bisa jatuh cinta kepadanya?"

Daiki jengah, dan langsung berteriak, "Aku jatuh cinta kepada Malaikat! Puas!?" Serunya lantang.

String one hening seketika.

"Etto… Aominecchi… apa gadis itu benar-benar cantik sehingga kau menyebutnya malaikat?" Tanya Ryouta.

Daiki ingin melempar bola basket ditangannya kekepala Ryouta rasanya…

"Bukan! Maksudku, aku benar-benar jatuh cinta kepada _Malaikat_!" Katanya.

Shintarou berdeham, dan Seijuuro yang sempat melongo berhasil mengendalikan dirinya.

"Ahomine, apa kepalamu terbentur sesuatu? Atau kau makan makanan yang tidak beres tadi pagi?" Tanyanya khawatir, tapi pura-pura nggak.

"Arrrgggghhhhh!" Daiki menarik rambutnya frustasi. Teman-temannya semua bukan orang yang religius, sehingga susah untuk menjelaskan hal yang diluar logika seperti Malaikat. "Aku tidak terbentur sesuatu, tidak makan makanan yang aneh─dan aku juga tidak sedang sakit atau salah minum obat, Satsuki, Kise," Tambahnya, menatap Satsuki dan Ryouta bergantian.

"Kalau begitu…" Seijuuro menjedakan kalimatnya dengan dramatis. "Bagaimana ciri dari Malaikat itu, Daiki?" Tanyanya.

Daiki mengingat-ingat sebelum menjawab.

"Hmm… badannya tinggi, putih bak mayat hidup, rambutnya merah menyala─oh, lebih gelap daripada punyamu, Akashi─dan… entahlah, aku lupa.. itu sudah 3 tahun yang lalu..." Tuturnya.

Semua membayangi penuturan Daiki.

"Apa Malaikat itu beriris crimson, Aomine-kun?" Celetuk Tetsuya tiba-tiba.

Daiki berpikir sebelum mengangguk. "Ya. Dari mana kau tau, Tetsu?" Tanyanya. Tatsuya diam sebentar sebelum menjawab, "Aku bertemu dengannya ditaman yang sedang direnovasi itu kemarin." Jawabnya kalem.

Daiki loading bentar.

"APAAA!? SERIUS KAU TETSU!? TAIGA-_TENSHI_!" Dan Daiki langsung melakukan lari sprint tanpa memperdulikan Satsuki yang berteriak bahwa latihan belum selesai.

**FIN**

HAPPY AOKAGA DAY MINNA SAMAAA~~~! Duh, akhirnya saya bisa meramaikan suasana AoKaga Day hohoho..

Omong-omong kalian udah nonton KnB s2 belum? Itu Akashinya ganteng abisss terus Aominenya minta digigit sangking kerennya OTLLLLL /menggila/

Oke, hentikan sebelum saya malah FGing disini.

Fanfic ini sebenarnya doujin bikinan saya… sebenarnya mau cari ide fanfic lain, tapi yasudahlah, saya udah keburu ngantuk, jadi pakai yang ini saja LOL

Yang wajib dikatakan sebelum exit,

Mind to review?

─BakaFujo


End file.
